gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Forklift
2/5 (GTA IV) 1/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = forklift |modelname = forklift (all games) |handlingname = FORKLIFT (all games) |textlabelname = FORK (all games) |roadspawn = (all games) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (GTA IV & GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_AutoShop_01 S_M_M_AutoShop_02 S_M_M_Trucker_01 |roadspawngroups = }} |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Forklift is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by HVY in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Forklift is, as the name suggests, a small, light powered industrial truck used to lift and move materials over short distances. It features two steel forks on the front to grab cargo and lift them, and a control panel where the operator sits. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Forklift only appears in a greyish blue color and in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories in a yellow color, with small wheels and angular designs. Both renditions have a functional lift. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Forklift has been redesigned for Grand Theft Auto IV, with a slightly modified cab and no tail lights. It takes the appearance of a driver-operated industrial counterbalance forklift truck. It appears to be based on various Forklift truck models, including the Yale GLP060VX, with influences from Samuk and CAT models too. The Forklift features safety illustrations printed on the vehicle, accompanied by the caption "YOU WILL DIE", as well as a tank of what seems to be propane. Shooting it will either cause it to leak ignited gas (illustrated with a visible jet of blue flame), or ignite and destroy the vehicle. The Forklift appears in a bright yellow color as primary, with the tank in either red or blue as secondary. A third set is also available, which is a slightly darker yellow with the tank painted in blue. The vehicle has no dials, as it only features the large structure holding the steering wheel, the main pedals and various levers for the operation of the front forks (which are not functional). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Forklift retains the GTA IV design, with a few tweaks to it (the HVY decals, for example, are removed from the vehicle) and it now features a rusty paintjob, like most industrial vehicles. The lift feature has been re-activated. The color sets of the vehicle remains similar, having shades of orange as the primary color and the red/blue tank as the secondary color. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe As befitting its purpose as an industrial vehicle, the Forklift's performance in both Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, is, predictably, very poor. With low power, rear wheel drive and rear steering, the Forklift moves very slowly and has very sensitive steering to the point that sudden turns will pitch it violently to one side and frequently tip it over. Control can be a problem, due to its rear-wheel steering. The Forklift has a very low center of gravity. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Forklift's speed is lower than that of the player's running speed, though it can go faster in reverse. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' While it is the slowest vehicle in GTA IV, the vehicle still has impressive acceleration thanks to what can assumed to be (judging by the rear gas canister, and its silenced engine noise) a gas engine, which puts a large amount of power into what is stated to be a 5-tonne engine - a realistic addition. Unlike the GTA San Andreas rendition, the Forklift is now a single-speed vehicle. Again, the Forklift has a very low center of gravity, which means the vehicle is highly sensitive to bumpy terrains and very weak against basic cars, like the Merit or the Vincent, but makes up for being easy to flip it back on its four wheels. Because of its rear-wheel steering, the player may often lose control of the vehicle when taking corners at moderately high speeds. The Forklift's handling traits are similar to those of the Caddy. Players should be aware that the Forklift is very weak against crashes and gunfire, and if an enemy manages to shoot the gas canister on the back, a stream of flame comes from the punctured hole, causing to either burn the driver or the vehicle itself. Also, the forks remain static and can result in the vehicle struggling to drive over low objects, such as curbs. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Forklift in Grand Theft Auto V is only slightly different from IV, in that the low-center of gravity becomes stiffer and therefore tipping is less likely; but it can now manage to lay on its side without flipping back (due to its increased mass). The engine remains the same, bearing the same silenced noise and gas-powered model (evidenced by the rear gas canister mounted above the engine), but now powering the rear wheels, a rather strange layout for a vehicle of its type. GTA V Overview Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Forklift-GTAIV-Stickers.png|The Stickers first found on the GTA IV Forklift. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' HVYForklift-Front-GTAV.png|'Forklift' in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Forklift-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Forklift on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Robbing Uncle Sam - The player must use a Forklift (that is bullet-proof) to put the crates inside the truck, a video tutorial showing how to get this Forklift can be found here. *Gray Imports - Some Forklifts are being used inside the warehouse, two carrying explosive barrels. *Explosive Situation - Some workers are seen operating Forklifts inside the Hunter Quarry. *You've Had Your Chips - Two Forklifts are parked inside the plastic factory during the mission. *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's - A Forklift is used to lift the basement's door after power went out inside the Casino. This one has an unique yellow body and can be obtained as shown in this video here. *Vertical Bird - Forklifts can be found inside the aircraft carrier only during the mission. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *In the mission Boomshine Blowout, Victor Vance uses the Forklift to load Phil Cassidy's boomshine onto the latter's Walton before a factory blows up. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *A Forklift can be found inside the Sprunk warehouse (the gunfight setting of Escuela of the Streets) in Bohan, though it cannot be taken outside as the door is too small. *Forklifts appear during missions involving a chase, most notably when occurs in an industrial area. Some examples are If the Price is Right (GTA IV) and End of Chapter (TLAD). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns in front of a factory at the main island in Ocean Docks, Los Santos (sometimes it will be stuck on the ground). *By the docks inside a small storehouse in Easter Basin, San Fierro. *Two parked in the Easter Bay Chemicals. *By the factory in Angel Pine, Whetstone (Sometimes a DFT-30 spawns here). *Las Venturas Airport in Las Venturas. *Rarely found driving around in Julius Thruway. *Commonly seen driving around Los Santos International, and the highway near the south-west of Los Santos ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *By a factory west of the Vice City Port Authority building in Viceport. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Happiness Island, just off the boat wharf adjacent to Algonquin. *Acter Industrial Park in Alderney, parked on the streets and around many buildings. *Many Forklifts can be found in Port Tudor, Alderney. *In Tudor, Alderney. *Can be found parked on the street in East Hook in Broker. *Sometimes on the small dead end near the Homebrew Café in Beechwood City, Broker. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the Port of Los Santos. **Particularly common around Terminal. *In Devin Weston's hangar at the Los Santos International Airport. *Can rarely be found in the farms out in the countryside, usually near the McKenzie Field Hangar. **Almost always parked next to a building on a dirt road just off Grapeseed Main Street, near the intersection north of the Alamo Sea. *Can be found at the railyard near Pillbox Hill Medical Center. Trivia General *Despite its power, the GTA IV and GTA V renditions of the forklift are not able to lift up cars. The player also has to be particularly careful when picking up crates. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *The Forklift's engine sounds similar to those found on heavy trucks, especially when idling. Grand Theft Auto IV *The default radio station for the Forklift are Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *A wrecked forklift can be found right inside the powerplant, near the cooling pipes that lead to the ocean. See Also *Dock Handler - Another fork-based utility truck, converted into a container handler. Navigation }} de:Gabelstapler es:Forklift fr:Forklift pl:Wózek widłowy pt:Forklift ru:Forklift Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Utility Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Utility Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles